


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by aveotardis



Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter - Seth Grahame-Smith
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aveotardis/pseuds/aveotardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry has a dream about Abraham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

It is true that vampires rarely ever dream. More often than not when they do it is of horror, blood, and pain. Some dream of sunlight burning through flesh. Others dream of an axe swinging out and taking off their heads. Henry Sturges dreams of all of these things, sometimes at the same time. But the dream he has the most is his greatest fear.

They are in the woods and by the sun Henry can tell it is mid-day. Abe is laughing about something, it doesn’t matter what. All Henry cares about is the soft wrinkles next to Abe’s mouth when he smiles and the way he ducks his head slightly into his chest. When Abe looks up again it is with soft eyes that are for once not hidden behind sunglasses.

“I love you,” Henry whispers. He traces his fingers over Abe’s wrist where a pulse should be. Abe smiles, keeps smiling. Then there is blood pooling out of his mouth and his eyes go wide with surprise. Henry looks down in horror to see the pointed end of a stake protruding through Abe’s chest.

Abe falls to the ground, already dead. Henry feels the other man slide out of his hands, away from him, gone forever. He looks up to see the smirk of an unknown vampire. He rips off the vampire’s head in a flourish of anger. He tears the entire body apart. He throws organs into trees. He gathers his breath and looks to Abe.

Henry kneels down beside his lover. He cradles Abe’s head on his lap and brushes the hair out of his still open eyes. He bends down to kiss Abe on the lips as he had down thousands of times before. He feels his heart break and melt and floods his chest with a sickening pain.

He wakes with a start. Sucking in air and sitting bolt upright. Next to him, silhouetted by the sun against the heavy blinds of their bedroom, is Abraham. Henry stares at him until he sees the notable rise and fall of his bare chest. Henry runs his hand over the rib cage that protects Abe’s heart. He lays a kiss just above Abe’s nipple.

Sometimes in the dream Abe is staked, sometimes his head is cut off, sometimes he is tied and burned. The dream always ends the same. Henry, kneeling, in a pain that engulfs him so fully that when he wakes he can still feel the dull ache of it in his chest. He never saves Abe. He always tells Abe he loves him. He never hears the words back.

“Abraham,” Henry whispers into the sleeping man’s ear. Abe makes a low rumble in his throat but does not open his eyes. “I love you.”

“Lvutoo,” Abe mumbles back, barely even moving his lips to speak. Henry kisses Abe just below his ear. Henry feels an arm shift around him, pulling him close. He rests his head over Abe’s silent heart. This happens every night he has the dream. He has to hear the words, no matter how jumbled they are. He has to hear them just in case. In case it’s the last time. If his fears ever come to fruition. If one day it is no longer a dream to wake from.


End file.
